Imagination Movers (TV series) (Jomaribryan's version)
Imagination Movers is an American live-action preschool television series that premiered on September 6, 2008 on Disney Channel. The program was originally part of the Playhouse Disney daily block intended for preschoolers. On February 14, 2011, it was moved to the Disney Junior block, serving as Playhouse Disney's replacement. The Imagination Movers TV series is based on the format and music of the New Orleans based music group Imagination Movers who both act and are co-executive producers of the show. It features songs written by guitarist Scott "Smitty" Smith and performed by the Imagination Movers. On May 30, 2011, it was announced that the series may end after the remaining episodes of the third season have aired, though the band itself can continue and is open to doing other projects. On November 28, 2011, the Movers ran an announcement on official Facebook page, implying that they have been given the green light to air more new episodes of the show in 2012. After the show's cancellation on April 14, 2013, reruns aired until May 16, 2014. Overview The series focuses on the Imagination Movers: Dave (bass, vocals), Rich (drums, percussion, vocals), Smitty (guitars, vocals), and Scott (lead vocals, mandolin, keyboards, percussion), who dwell in the "Idea Warehouse," which has a wide variety of rooms with differing climates and sizes, such as a "Jungle Room", a "Wind Room", a "Beach Room", a "Farm Room", a "Water Room", a "Super Secret Spy Room", a "Very Far Away Room", a "Sun Room" and a "Tropical Island Room". In every episode, they aid many clients in problems (dubbed "Idea Emergencies"), and think up creative ways to solve said problems. They are often aided by Warehouse Mouse, the freeloading, wall-dwelling, anthropomorphic mouse, and Nina, their spirited and ever-cheerful neighbor and friend who is always dressed in pink and red. In the first season, Nina worked for her uncle, Knit Knots, a stuffy businessman who was the Movers' manager and prided himself in finding ways to make anything and everything boring. Knit Knots was written out of the show after the first season, but he made one final appearance in "Imagination Movers in Concert" and appeared in a flashback in "Mouse Scouts", and Nina now works as a photographer, often visiting the Movers to take pictures for the local newspaper. Nina also works as a waitress in the third season. It is also revealed in the second season episode "Trouble in Paradise" that Nina is Hawaiian (much like Wendy Calio is in real life). The Movers have special equipment to help them in their tasks. Rich has special "Scribble Sticks" that he can use to draw pictures and write words on the TV screen, Scott has "Wobble Goggles" that allow him to see things from a variety of perspectives, and Dave has a special baseball cap that can store a variety of objects, and Smitty has a special journal. Episodes Main article: List of Imagination Movers episodes Characters *Dave (played by Dave Poche) – Bass, Vocals *Rich (played by Rich Collins) – Drums, Percussion, Vocals *Smitty (played by "Smitty"_Smith Scott "Smitty" Smith) – Guitar, Vocals *Scott (played by Scott Durbin) – Lead Vocals, Keyboards, Mandolin, Percussion *Warehouse Mouse (voiced by Kevin Carlson) *Nina (played by Wendy Calio) *Knit Knots (played by Douglas Fisher) – Manager *Voicemail (voiced by Kath Soucie) *Princess Dee (played by Tania Gunadi) Guest stars include French Stewart, David DeLuise, and Brian Beacock. ''Where is Warehouse Mouse?'' shorts Shorts were produced with viewers watching Warehouse Mouse during his daily life. Further information: Where Is Warehouse Mouse? Videos Intro Category:Kids live-action television series Category:Kids live-action Category:Kids television series Category:Kids series Category:Playhouse Disney Shows